MGT3K ep 8 season finale
by Agent BM
Summary: the final episode of season 2. important note at the bottom of the theme song. this episode will have at least 3 episodes, i hope you enjoy
1. theme song

MGT3K episode 8 season 2 finale

I don't own TAWOG

In the not too distant future…. Somewhere in time and space

Nicole Watterson and her family are caught in a nasty place

They try to survive the wrath of pearl, just an evil gal who wants to rule the world

From her castle below she sets her sights above, just to torture all the captives on the satellite of love

"GET US DOWN"

I'll send them cheesy cartoons, the worst I can find

Lalala

She'll have to sit and watch them all and I'll monitor her mind

Lalala

Now keep in mind she can't control where the cartoons begin or end

Lalala

She'll try to keep her sanity with the help of her family

Family roll call:

Gumball

Darwin

Anais

Lex

Jeff

Richard

Nicole

If you're wondering how they eat and breathe, and other science facts

Lalala

Just repeat to yourself it's just a show, I should really just relax

For Mystery Gumball Theater 3000

**Hey everyone this is the final episode of the season, next season they're going to watch fanfics as if they were real episodes. If you have one you want to submit then tell me. It must be completed and I have to like it. No M rated stories or ships like gumballXCarrie or GumballXJamie. Only ships that will be accepted are Gumball X Penny and Richard X Nicole. Thank you for your cooperation**


	2. we're going home

Ch. 2

"Hello everyone, welcome to the satellite of-

Before Lex could finish the ship started spinning and turning uncontrollably.

"What the hell is happening?" asked Richard

Pearl appeared on the video phone

"Hello Wattersons, enjoying the trip?" asked Pearl

"What's going on?" asked Nicole

"I'm controlling the ship with my little stick of joy" said Pearl bringing up an old game controller type device "I got it at radio shack. Now watch as I make you do a never ending corkscrew"

Pearl turned the stick too hard and it broke, the ship moved in another direction

"What'd I do? BRAIN MAN WHAT'D I DO?" asked Pearl nervously

"It seems you broke the stick of joy and the satellite is going through reentry procedures" said Brain man

"Well don't let it do that, make it better" said Pearl

"I'm sorry but that mountain dew that you playfully poured into my brain pan has affected my powers, and my speech. Liquid dog purple" said Brain man

"NO, I won't let them come back I just won't" said Pearl

"Well why don't you just use the satellites self-destruct button lawgiver" said Chip eating a banana

"We have one of those?" asked Pearl joyfully

"Yeah it's right there" said Chip pointing to a button on the console

Pearl pushed the button and a countdown began starting from 20

The family was hugging each other tightly because they knew they were going to die

"I love you all" said Nicole

"You guys were the best family I've ever had" said Lex

"Same here" said Jeff

The countdown reached 0 and everyone closed their eyes tightly, but the only thing that blew up was 1 lightbulb

"We're alive, WE'RE ALIVE" cheered Darwin

Pearl was angry and was trashing her castle

"Beaver doggy polie o's" said Brain man

"We should be back on Earth in 2 hours and 30 minutes" said Jeff

Pearl was crying now

"Don't think that since you're leaving me I can't send you a few more cartoons. The first one is the remote and I hope you pay for all the torture I had to go through keeping you up there" said Pearl as she sent the cartoon up

The alarms went off on the ship

"Movie sign let's go" said Lex as she and the girls went up into the theater but the boys didn't

"We won't be hearing that back on earth" said Richard

"Yeah let's enjoy it" said Gumball

"Yeah" said Darwin

The girls came out of the theater

"Will you boys get in here?" asked Nicole

"We won't be hearing that either" said Jeff

"Yeah let's enjoy it" said Gumball

The girls grabbed the boys and dragged them into the theater


	3. experiment pt 1

**Ch. 3**

**The girls dragged the boys into their seats in the theater**

"**We're never gonna hear those alarms again, we were just trying to enjoy it" said Jeff**

"**You don't need air to breathe, they do" said Nicole**

"**What's air?" asked Jeff**

**(THE REMOTE)**

**Gumball**: Tonight is going to be awesome! I can't believe they're going to show it!

"**Show what? Your mom kissing you?" asked Jeff**

**Nicole angrily hit Jeff on the head**

"**Shutting up now" said Jeff**

**Darwin**: TV is finally gonna acknowledge our existence!

"**It already knows of your existence" said Jeff**

**Anais**: What are you talking about?

"**Yeah what are you talking about?" asked Richard**

**Darwin**: Only "Cutie Pets".

**Gumball**: The #1 pet show on TV.

**Darwin**: They're gonna show this photo! [_Holds photo_]

"**I thought you hated being called a pet" said Nicole**

**Anais**: Pets? But I thought you preferred "animal companion."

**Darwin**: Aw, who cares about moral principles? This is TV we're talking about!

**Nicole**: I'm pretty excited too! "Win or Don't Win" is calling tonight, all I have to do is answer one question and I'll win a new microwave!

**Gumball**: What's wrong with our microwave?

_[Nicole places a flower in front of microwave. The flower burns and shrivels to a pile of ashes]_

"**You can use me for a microwave, I have one built in" said Jeff**

"**Last time I tried to cook my lunch in there you burned it" said Gumball**

"**Fine you made your point" said Jeff**

**Gumball**, **Darwin** and **Anais**: _[agree]_

**Anais**: Well I can't wait to watch _Daisy_ tonight. You're going to meet Sally the Snake, aren't you Daisy?

**Anais**: _[pretending to be Daisy]_ Yes I am.

**All**: Ahh... I can't wait till 8:00.

_[Everyone looks at each other in sudden realization of their situation, in an awkward silence]_

"**We have a big problem here" said Anais**

**Gumball**: Well, then I guess it's whoever gets to the remote first!

"**Agreed" said Everyone**

_[Everyone begins frantically wolfing their breakfast down. They all finish at the same time. They rush for the table where the remote usually is, climbing and tripping over each other]_

**Richard** : Upupupupup! I've been up all night saving my seat for... _[In Spanish]_ El gran final de "La Casa de Las Lágrimas" (The great finale of "La Casa de Las Lágrimas")... and just to make sure no one changes the channel, I've hidden the remote! Ahaha- _[snores]_

"**What's so great about some Spanish soap opera?" asked Gumball**

"**You'll understand when you're older son" said Richard**

_[Everyone except Richard erupts into a raging argument, explaining why _they _should get to watch the TV]_

**Anais**: Can I **please** watch Daisy tonight?

_[They all stop to yell at Anais]_

**Gumball**, **Darwin**, **Nicole** and **Richard**: No.

"**It's just a dumb old show about a puppet" said Gumball **

"**NO IT'S NOT" said Anais menacingly**

_[They begin arguing again]_

**Darwin**: This face was made for TV!

**Nicole**: I don't want grow a third arm next time I make a cup of coffee!

"**That'd be creepy" said Lex**

**Anais**: I wish I had enough money to buy my own remote!

"**Or your own TV" said Darwin**

_[Nicole gets an idea, shown by the expression on her face: shocked or awestruck]_

**Nicole**: Okay, well. You know what? I'm going... grocery shopping!

"**That's what everyone says when they're guilty" said Richard**

_[Nicole runs out of the house]_

**Gumball**: Hey! We're not done with you yet!

**Darwin**: Wake up!

_[They repeatedly slap his cheeks attempting to wake him up, to no avail]_

**Gumball**: Wait a minute. We don't need the remote. We can change the channel... _on_ the TV.

**Darwin**: You mean get up from the sofa and change it manually like they did in ancient times when people weren't lazy? That sounds a little extreme, man!

_[Camera zooms out]_

**Gumball**: Check. Okay control. I'm going in.

**Darwin**: Okay. How you feeling?

**Gumball**: To be honest, I'm feeling pretty lazy.

"**Almost as lazy as me" said Richard**

**Darwin**: Keep going. You're doing great.

**Gumball**: Something's happening. It's like no one's ever walked here before. I...I can't do it. I'm gonna turn around.

**Darwin**: No. You've got to keep going. You've passed the Christmas carpet stain. There won't be enough willpower to send you back.

**Gumball**: Ok. I'll try. Gravity pulling me down. I'm not gonna make it. I...can't...be...bothered...

**Darwin**: Abort the mission! Repeat, abort the mission!

**Gumball**: I'm sorry buddy, but it wasn't possible. Now I know why remotes were invented.

"**Because you're too dumb and stupid to change the channel without one" said Anais**

"**That's right…..HEY" shouted Gumball**

**Darwin**: Here. Take this. It'll make you feel better.

**Richard**: _[suddenly wakes up]_ Did I hear chocolate?

"**You heard chocolate?" asked Lex **

**Gumball**: Yes, and we'll give you some when you tell us where the remote is.

**Richard**: No, never!

**Gumball**: Really? Not even for the chocolate choo-choo train?

_[The phone rings]_

**Anais**: I'll get it!

**Nicole**: Anais, I need you to tell me what brand the TV is.

**Anais**: OK, but does this mean I can watch Daisy tonight?

**Nicole**: No. It means you won't be grounded for six months.

"**6 months? Wow I love this family if you're that extreme" said Jeff**

**Anais**: WHAT? But I'm four! That's like 1/8th of my life.

**Nicole**: Then you don't want to spend it locked up in your bedroom.

**Anais**: Fine!

**Darwin**: The train will not be stopping at this mouth.

**Richard**: Ok. Just give me the chocolate and I'll tell you.

"**That's good" said Darwin**

**Gumball** and **Darwin**: Yes.

**Richard**: But in the form of a riddle, the remote is in the valley between two hills. Its name begins with a "B", ends with two "T"'s, and has "U" in the middle. And you'll never find it. _[laughs and falls asleep]_

**Darwin**: Oh, I know this one! I know this one!

_[They're at Butt Valley]_

"**You actually went to a valley shaped like a butt?" asked Lex**

"**That's 5 dollars in bus fare we won't see again" said Gumball**

**Gumball**: Dude, there's no remote here.

**Darwin**: Wait a minute. B-u-t-t. It's under his butt, isn't it?

_[Facepalm]_

(Intermission time)


	4. To Earth

Ch. 4

(On the bridge)

Everyone was looking at a photo album of the family

"Here's the time we went to Hollywood" said Darwin

"And dad getting arrested in Hollywood because he was drunk" said Gumball

"I didn't know a margarita had alcohol in it, I thought it was a fruit drink" said Richard

"And here's Gumball when he first got Darwin" said Nicole

"Aww they looked so cute. I can't wait till we get back home" said Lex

"Hey where's jeff he'd love these?" asked Anais

"I think he's hiding under the table" said Gumball

He reached under the console and took jeff out, he was whimpering

"Jeff what's wrong?" asked Nicole

"I don't wanna go, I'm scared" said Jeff nervously

"Why're you scared?" asked Nicole

"The Earth is so big, and there's all those big open spaces and wild pigs and angry birds, I wanna stay here" said Jeff nervously

"I knew this would happen so we all made a song to get you ready" said Lex

Lex pushed a button on the control console and music started to play. Nicole started to sing

"I know it's hard to leave, this little satellite of ours. We've had some fun adventures, we've danced among the stars" sang Nicole

"We did?" asked Darwin

"And though we're far out space nuts, no matter where we go. There's just no other planet than the planet we call home" sang Richard

"California?" asked Jeff

"No" said Anais

"To Earth, the very birthplace of our births" sang Gumball

"The thought of Earth fills us with joy" sang Darwin

"Hey maybe we'll see someone famous" said Lex

"That is a possibility" sang Anais

"We can see the blossoms on an apple tree" sang Nicole

"Or walk barefoot by the sea" sang Gumball

"I can watch some more TV" sang Richard

"Or stab your heel on a broken bottle of Lipton iced tea" sang Jeff

The family looked at him awkwardly

"I'm just saying" said Jeff before he sang

"The earth's a big and scary place with wars and crime and death. They watch bad movies and are destroying their home. This satellite's my home and I'll never know another. Where will I live? Where will I go? And Can I stay with you guys?"

"Of course Jeff, we love you" said Anais as she hugged the little robot

"You can stay as long as you like, I know I am" said Lex

He began to sing again

"Okay, then it's off to earth I'll go to stay. The thought of earth fills me with glee, that I have a loving family"

"To Earth" sang the family

"There's no other planet we'd rather go. To earth. To Earth. To Earth"

The song and music ended

"I guess instead of worrying what's gonna happen, I should be enjoying my time now. Show me that picture of Richard getting arrested" said Jeff

"That's the spirit" said Anais

"We'll be right back" said Nicole

(Commercial break)


	5. experiment pt 2

Ch. 5

(The theater)

**Gumball**: I got him! Get the remote!

_[There's a hole]_

**Richard**: Where is it? I've been sitting on it all day long!

"**Why were you sitting on it?" asked Nicole**

"**So no one could take it from me" said Richard**

**Gumball**:: There's only one person that could have taken it.

**Darwin**: Yeah, you! Because it definitely wasn't me! Where did you put it? Where did you put it? Where did you put it?

**Gumball**: Dude, say it, don't spray it.

_[They all argue]_

**Gumball**: Chill everybody, I meant Anais. It could only be Anais.

**Darwin**: 'Cause we both want to watch the same thing, right?

"**You're just realizing this now?" asked Lex**

**Richard**: Get her!

_[They bust the door]_

**Gumball**, **Darwin** and **Richard**: Where's the remote?

**Anais**: What remote?

"**You know what we mean" said Richard menacingly**

**Gumball**: Right.

_[They look for the remote]_

**Anais**: What are you doing?

"**Looking for the remote, what do you think?" asked Jeff**

**Gumball**: Look! The scissors she used to cut a hole in the sofa!

**Anais**: What are you talking about?

**Gumball**: **TELL US WHERE IT IS!** _[grabs Daisy]_ Daisy won't have to worry about headaches ever again.

"**This family is awesome" said Jeff "I love suspenseful moments in life"**

**Anais**: No, please wait! Here it is. I'm sorry. _[all of them except Anais are happy]_ But I just want you to know, **I AM DOING THIS FOR YOUR OWN GOOD!** _[smashes remote]_

**Gumball**, **Darwin** and **Richard**: **Noooooooooooooooooooo-!**"

"**Slow mo, been there done that" said Anais**

**Gumball**: All right, Daisy's getting it.

**Anais**: No. There is another.

**Gumball**: Another what?

**Anais**: Another remote. Mom went downtown to buy one.

**Richard**: It's 20 to 8:00!

**Gumball**, **Darwin** and **Richard**: We need to get that remote!

**Gumball**: Thanks for the tip. _[runs]_

**Anais**: Daisy!

**Gumball**: Oh yeah. _[runs back]_ Wait. You're not coming?

**Anais**: I don't care about your stupid TV anymore. All I need is my Daisy.

"**If only we knew where this was going" said Gumball**


	6. experiment pt 3

Ch. 6

_[Camera fades to the mall, then cuts into a door]_

**Nicole**: GOTCHA!

_[An ancient Chinese music is played, Gumball, Richard and Darwin are waiting her at the car]_

**Richard**: **Get her!** Get the remote.

_[Each of them fight, Nicole gets in the car, looks for the car keys]_

"**Everybody was kung fu fighting" sang Lex**

"**In a really bad way" said Jeff**

**Gumball**: Looking for these?

"**Let me watch tv and no one gets hurt" said Gumball**

_[Richard gets the remote, run, slams into sign]_

**Gumball**: Thank you!

**Richard**: _[In Spanish]_ ¡Tengo que saber si Consuela sobrevive a la operación! (I have to know if Consuela survives the medical operation)

"**Nobody cares" said Anais**

**Gumball**: She's gaining on us!

_[Gumball and Darwin scream]_

**Nicole**: That remote is mine!

"**No it isn't" said Darwin**

**Richard**: Then come and get it!

_[Fight again]_

**Gumball**: Let's take the stairs. She's getting away! _[found a gate]_ If you leave without paying you're setting a bad example for your children!

**Nicole**: I can't find the right change! [Finds change, camera zooming in] Oh no. Come on.

**Gumball**: Thank you for being a responsible citizen.

"**Yes thank you for being such a loser" said Jeff**

**Nicole picks up Jeff and throws him at the screen**

"**Ouch" said Jeff**

**Gumball**: Come on dude. Cutie Pets starts in five minutes.

**Richard** _[In Spanish]_ ¡Paren! "La casa de las Lágrimas" comienza en cinco minutos. (Stop! "La Casa de las Lágrimas" starts in five minutes.)

**Nicole**: It doesn't "Win Or Don't Win" does!

_[They fight again]_

**Darwin**: I'm a celebrity!

**Gumball**: Wait a minute!...

**Richard**: That's mine hey...

**Gumball**: This isn't a TV remote..

**Purple Moose**: Why?! My car!

"**Sucks to be you" said Nicole**

**Gumball**: Dag-nabbit! It's for a garage door! What did you buy this for?

**Nicole**: What!? It's the one Anais told me to get.

**Gumball**: Why would Anais tell you to buy the wrong...remote? She planned this whole thing from the start.

_[Flashback]_

**Gumball**: First, she gave Mom the idea to buy a new remote

**Anais**: I wish I had enough money to buy my own remote!

**Nicole**: So when I called, she must have given me the name of a garage-door opener.

**Anais**: Fine. Let me have a look... It's a Logikar 2000.

**Nicole**: Thanks honey.

**Richard**: She overheard my riddle

**Darwin**: I know this one!

**Richard**: Waited 'till you guys were at Butt Valley and cut a hole in the sofa so she could take the real remote,

**Darwin**: And the remote she smashed upstairs must have been a decoy

"**Well duh it was a calculator" said Anais**

"**Wow Anais, you're smarter than Jeff" said Lex**

"**HEY" shouted Jeff **

_[End of flashback]_

**Gumball**: Which means the real one must still be in the house!

_[They see Anais opening her doll, taking the remote]_

**Gumball**: _[gasps]_ I had it in my hands!

**Anais** **voice over**: I wish I had enough money to buy my own remote. All I need is my Daisy. It's a Logikar 2000. I don't care about your stupid TV anymore!

**TV**: _[In Spanish]_ Y a continuación, el último episodio de "La Casa de las Lágrimas" (And now, the last episode of "La casa de las Lágrimas")

**Richard**: _[In Spanish]_ ¡Oh, madre mía! (Oh my goodness!)

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOO" shouted Richard**

**Nicole**: I feel so proud of her. Yet really scared at the same time.

**Gumball** and **Darwin**: _[banging the window]_ NOOOOOOOOOOO!

"**I can't believe you guys lost to a little girl" said Lex**

"**Not funny" said Nicole as everyone left the theater**


	7. a trip down memory lane

Ch. 7

Everyone walked up to the bridge

"Hello again, you know we had some good times in both the sol 1 and 2, we saw cartoons, met new people, and made enemies" said Gumball

"Until our next episode begins we're gonna take you down memory lane with all the theme songs our show has had" said Richard

"Maybe some of you long time fans will remember these" said Gumball before he began to sing

In the not too distant future, next Sunday AD

There was a cat named Nicole, not too different from you or me

She worked at Gizmonic institute, just polishing switches to pay her way

She did her job well with a good ol face, but her bosses didn't like her so they shot her and her family into space

We'll send her cheesy cartoons, the worst ever made

They'll have to sit and watch them all and we'll monitor their minds

Now keep in mind Nicole can't control where the cartoons begin or end

She'll try to keep her sanity with the help of her family

If you're wondering how they eat and breathe and other science facts

Just repeat to yourself it's just a show, I should really just relax

For Mystery Gumball theater 3000

"Thank you Gumball, that song was from our pilot episode back when we first started this show" said Nicole

"Now I'm going to sing our song from the first few episodes" said Darwin

'In the not too distant future…. Next Sunday AD

There was a cat named Nicole, not much different from you or me

She worked at Gizmonic institute, just another face in a blue jumpsuit

She did a good job making great new things

But her bosses didn't like her so they shot her and her family into space

We'll send her cheesy cartoons, the worst we can find

She'll have to sit and watch them all and we'll monitor her mind

Now remember that she can't control where the episodes begin or end

She'll try to keep her sanity with the help of her family

If you're wondering how they eat and breathe, and other science facts

Just repeat to yourself it's just a show, I should really just relax

For mystery Gumball theater 3000'

"Now I'm going to sing our song for when penny came along" said Anais

'In the not too distant future… way down in deep 13

The evil Dr. Grant and TV's Jeff were hatching an evil scheme

They hired a temp by the name of Penny, just a regular girl they didn't like

There experiment needed a good test case, so they conked her on the noggin and they shot her into space

We'll send her gumball cartoons, any cartoons we can find

Lalala

She'll have to sit and watch them all and we'll monitor her mind

Lalala

Now keep in mind she can't control where the cartoons begin or end

Lalala

She'll try to keep her sanity with the help of the Wattersons

If you're wondering how they eat and breathe, and other science facts

Lalala

Just repeat to yourself it's just a show, I should really just relax

For mystery Gumball theater 3000'

"Now me and Richard will sing our second to last song" said Nicole

'In the not too distant future… somewhere in time and space

Nicole Watterson and her family are caught in an endless chase

Pursued by a woman whose name is pearl, just an evil gal who wants to rule the world

She threw a few things in her purse, and in her rocketship she hunts them all across the universe

"I'LL GET YOU" shouted Pearl

I'll send them cheesy cartoons, the worst I can find

Lalala

They'll have to sit and watch them all and I'll monitor their minds

Lalala

Now keep in mind Nicole can't control where the cartoons begin or end

Lalala

She'll try and keep her sanity with the help of her family

If you're wondering how they eat and breathe and other science facts

Lalala

Just repeat to yourself it's just a show, I should really just relax

For Mystery Gumball Theater 3000'

"I always loved this show and I'm glad I was a part of it" said Lex

"Now me and Lex will sing our current theme song one last time before we go home. We're gonna sing to the theme of this acoustic guitar" said Jeff as he took a guitar out from under the table

Lex picked up the guitar and started playing while she and Jeff sang

'In the not too distant future…somewhere in time and space

Nicole Watterson and her family are caught in a nasty place

They try to survive the wrath of Pearl

Just an evil gal who wants to rule the world

From her castle below she sets her sights above, just to torture all the captives on the satellite of love

"GET US DOWN"

I'll send her cheesy cartoons, the worst I can find

Lalala

She'll have to sit and watch them all, and I'll monitor her mind

Lalala

Now remember Nicole can't control where the movies begin or end

Lalala

She'll try to keep her sanity with the help of her family

If you're wondering how they eat and breathe, and other science facts

Lalala

Just repeat to yourselves it's just a show, I should really just relax

For mystery gumball theater 3000'

Everyone clapped for they had finished singing all the songs

"I really hope that brought back some good memories" said Lex

"It did" said Nicole

The alarm on the ship went off

"We have movie sign" shouted the family


	8. Episode 2: the fridge

Ch. 8

_[The whole family is in the kitchen, Nicole is next to the fridge]_

**Nicole**: Attention! _[Richard, Darwin and Anais stomp on the ground]_ It's time to reach for the stars. So what did everyone achieve this week?

_[Anais steps forward and salutes]_

**Anais**: I got a science award for discovering a new form of bacteria in the fridge, sir! Ma'am... mom.

_[Scene cuts to moldy bread in the fridge; disco lights are flashing from it and dance music is playing]_

**That's pretty interesting" said Jeff**

**Nicole**: Oh, that's very good, Anais! That puts you on the... sunny cloud!

_[Nicole puts Anais' face onto the sunny cloud row]_

**Nicole**: Just below the star, where I am for beating everyone at the Company Paintball Day.

**Anais**: Wasn't that supposed to be a team-bonding exercise?

**"I'm starting to think the way you act is why you got fired first season" said Darwin**

**Nicole**: Oh, I'm sure they all bonded in the hospital. Who's next?

_[Darwin steps forward and salutes]_

**Darwin**: I learnt how to do the mating call of the mockingbird.

_[Darwin performs the mating call and a mockingbird flies into the kitchen window]_

**"Does that happen a lot?" Asked Jeff **

**"Not really only on Sundays" said gumball**

**Nicole**: Well, I guess that's something.

_[Nicole puts Darwin's face onto the cloud column. Darwin shows a face of resent]_

**Richard**: Well, I invented... the Sausage Pen!

_[Richard pulls out the Sausage Pen and points it at the ceiling]_

**Richard**: Everything it writes is delicious.

**Nicole**: Mmmm... innovative! But... ultimately useless.

**"It's not useless" said Richard**

**"Yes it is" said Nicole**

_[Nicole puts Richard's face onto the cloud column, next to Darwin's, and Richard's face slowly changes from happiness to disappointment]_

**Nicole**: And what about you, Private Gumball? What have you achieved?

**Gumball**: Mmmm...

_[Cuts to flashback where Gumball is at Elmore High School's pool and loses his trunks while trying to dive off of the diving board, hands a bouquet of flowers to Penny, but a swarm of bees emerge and fly around her, Carmen and Teri, and Gumball fails at hitting his triangle in music class]_

**"W****ell that didn't work well, but you almost got the girl" said Jeff**

**"And I can't believe you're failing music class for not being able to play the triangle" said Anais**

**Gumball**: Meh, I guess I achieved nothing.

**Nicole**: Again?! Surely there's something you're good at.

**Gumball**: Mmmm... I guess I'm just good at being happy.

_[Gumball smiles at Nicole]_

**"I'm afraid it doesn't work like that" said Nicole**

**Nicole**: Well, that's not good enough, little man! As of tomorrow, I'm turning you into a winner! But right now, you're on the rainy cloud!

_[Nicole puts Gumball's face onto the rainy cloud column]_

**"Now that's just sad" said Anais**


	9. Chapter 9

_[The previous scene fades to the front of the Watterson's house at 4:00 AM]_

**Nicole**: _[Whispering]_ Wakey wakey, Gumball.

_[Scene cuts to a pure black screen]_

**"What's going on I can't see" Said Richard**

**Nicole**: _[Whispering]_ It's time to get up.

**Gumball**: _[Quietly gasps]_ I... I can't see anything!

**Nicole**: I'll open the curtains.

_[Nicole opens the curtains but there is no change in light_

**"This isn't any better" said Darwin**

**Gumball**: What the... _[Stammers]_ What time is it?!

**Nicole**: It's four in the morning.

_[Scene cuts to the supermarket, where Gumball is shivering in his pajamas and Nicole contently places items into the trolley]_

**Gumball**: Mom, WHY are we in the supermarket, when the rest of the world's asleep?

**"Because I don't need sleep" said Nicole creepily**

**"Yeah you do, I've seen you sleep" said Jeff**

**"Spooky" said Darwin**

**Nicole**: Because winners get up early so they get the best out of life! For example...

_[Larry puts a sticker on a chicken saying "-10%" and walks away]_

**Nicole**: ...that discount chicken! Pop it in the basket, sweetheart.

_[Both Gumball and the Lizard Woman place their hand on the chicken]_

**"I don't get paid enough for this" said Gumball**

**Gumball**: _[Looks up]_ Ew...! Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize you wanted it.

**Nicole**: I think you had your hand on it first, Gumball.

**Gumball**: But... _[Points to Lizard Woman and whispers]_ She's just an old lady.

**Nicole**: An old lady who's going to lose.

**"You're crazy mom, but I still love you" said Lex**

**Lizard Woman**: Yeah...? Well, we'll see about that!

_[Lizard Woman tries to snatch the chicken away from Gumball, but she fails, she then starts to hit him over the head with her cane]_

**Gumball**: What the...?

_[The woman hits Gumball again, making a "bonk" sound]_

**Gumball**: Ow!

_[Lizard Woman starts to hit Gumball in a rhythmic fashion]_

**Gumball**: Ow, OK! OK, ow!

_[Gumball starts to bawl]_

**Gumball**: Moooooooom! She's hitting me!

**"That's pathetic gummy" said Lex**

**Nicole**: Wring... the chicken... Gumball.

**Lizard Woman**: _[Wheezes]_ Go on, kid! Give it your best shot!

_[Gumball and the Lizard Woman start to pull the chicken away from each other]_

**Gumball**: This... chicken... is...

_[Lizard Woman loses her grip on the chicken and falls backward into the freezer]_

**Gumball**: MINE! _[panting]_

**Nicole**: Good job.

_[Gumball throws the chicken into Nicole's trolley]_

**Lizard Woman**: _[Jumps up from freezer, with a fish in her hand]_ Heh heh... keep the chicken, losers! I got myself a half-priced salmon!

_[Nicole nudges her head at Gumball, implying for him to take the salmon; Gumball sighs and walks off-screen to try to take the salmon]_

_[The previous scene cuts to the front of Nicole's car with her and Gumball in it, and Gumball has a salmon-head-shaped mark on his cheek]_

**"So how'd it go?" Asked Anais**

**"Wonderful" said Gumball sarcastically**

**Nicole**: So, how does it feel to win, son?

**Gumball**: Mmmm... don't know. Oh yeah, like an old lady hitting me in the face with a wet FISH!

**Nicole**: Honey, I think there's a few things you don't understand about being a winner.

**Gumball**: (scoffs) Like what?

**Nicole**: Like...

_[Scene flashes to Gumball carrying Nicole up some stairs while an instrumental version of You Gotta Think Big plays in the background]_

**Nicole**: A winner never quits!

**"Sometimes they do" said Richard**

**"Shut up Richard I wanna know how this movie ends" said Jeff**

_[Gumball's back cracks, and he collapses on the cement]_

**Nicole**: (shouting into the sky) A winner stares fear in the face!

_[Gumball is standing on the roof of the house, holding a golf club]_

**Gumball**: Ohhh! Oh, oh man! Uh...

**"You're more insane than I was at my first job" said Lex**

**"and what was that?" Asked Nicole **

**"You don't wanna know" said Lex**

_[Lightning strikes the chimney, destroying half of it.]_

**Gumball**: Wah! Alright! That's it! I'm not doing this anymore! _[starts climbing down]_

_[Cuts to the backyard]_

**Nicole**: What does a winner do when life gives him lemons?

**"Make lemonade?" Asked Lex**

**"Not in my house" said Nicole**

_[Nicole hands Gumball two halves of a lemon]_

**Gumball**: Uh... make lemonade?

**Nicole**: No... he squeezes them right back into life's eyes!

[Nicole kneels on the ground and points at her eyes]

**Gumball**: Really?

_[Nicole strongly gestures at her eyes]_

**Gumball**: Alright.

_[Gumball squeezes the lemon halves, squirting lemon juice into Nicole's eyes; she merely laughs, and yells "YEAH" into the sky in slow-motion. Lightning flashes and the family leaves for an intermission_

**"You're still crazy mom" said Lex**


End file.
